


time travel - it gives me an headache

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Jemma skimmed over the glassy surface, caressing it as she was caressing her husband’s features.“Thank you, Enoch, for taking care of him.”She knew she was supposed to be smiling, but she couldn’t – instead, she fought hard to hold back tears, scared of what had happened, and could easily repeat itself once again.





	time travel - it gives me an headache

When the gates of the ship slowly opened behind a curtain of smoke, the SHIELD agents didn’t know what was awaiting them. Jemma’s breathing suddenly turned erratic as she held her chest like for dear life, as she was panicking.

Daisy remembered that fear all too well –a weight crushing you, body and soul, taking away, bit by bit, your very life. Of course, she had been worse – she had known Lincoln would have died, once he had boarded that ship. Fitz was supposed to be alive and well – only asleep in a prison of ice of his own making. He had made it to the future once already; intellectually, they knew him to be all right, safe and sound. But, as rational Jemma was, the heart wasn’t as easily controlled.

She was scared- she had lost him once already, after all- and had been separated from him far too many times – when his mind had started to betray him after Ward, when she had gone undercover with Hydra, when she had been sent to another planet, when she had traveled to the future – to _not_ be actually afraid. 

The smoke left space to an eerie light, and right before them, Jemma and Daisy found Enoch waiting for them, his hands joined at his back. 

“I gather that you were able to prevent the prophecy from coming true?” It was a question – and yet, something in his gaze, in the way he was talking, it seemed like he already knew that they had been able to break the loop- they were back into the past, and that nightmarish future wasn’t coming true anytime soon. “Good. If you want to follow me, I think it may be time to awake our common friend.”

Jemma’s hold on Daisy’s hand kept increasing with each step they took, and the scientist never let it go, not even when they were right before the crio-chamber; Jemma skimmed over the glassy surface, caressing it as she was caressing her husband’s features. 

“Thank you, Enoch, for taking care of him.”

She knew she was supposed to be smiling, but she couldn’t – instead, she fought hard to hold back tears, scared of what had happened, and could easily repeat itself once again. 

“Jemma, don’t.” Daisy commanded her, awaking Jemma from her reverie. “You said it yourself- last time, he spent far too long in the ice. It worsened the damage on his mind.It will be different. I promise you.”

Jemma nodded, sniffing a little, and took a few steps back. As Enoch played a silent symphony on the controls of the chamber, they looked at the casket-like machinery opening, unaware of anything else happening around them. 

Slowly, Fitz opened his eyes, readjusting to light and life. 

“Je- Jemma?” He swallowed, as the love of his life kneed on the metallic floor, holding him like for dear life. She cradled his head on his chest, kissing him all over she could- and wetting him with her tears. 

“Jemma? What’s the meaning of… this?”Grabbing her for the shoulders, he pushed her away, putting some distance between them to better look at the woman before him.She smiled, gently, caressing her heavily pregnant belly, feeling his gaze on her – worried, but, nevertheless, loving. 

“Your daughter- I was… waiting for you to name her. Although I’m quite partial to Jean. I thought you would have appreciated a Scottish name.”

Fitz lifted his eyes from her belly to Jemma’s face, somehow certain she wasn’t lying – that the creature she was about to deliver was truly his. “So, you’ve only been…. What, a few weeks into the future? And… every plan I set in motion was, what, pointless? Useless?”

Jemma sobbed, and Daisy cleared her voice, making her presence known –she honestly believed that Jemma had forgotten she was there and Fitz hadn’t even noticed.“We spent _months_ there – and then you helped us getting back. You… future you… came back with us.”

“Oh. And how did we solve the problem of two iterations of me living in the same quantic string? I mean, I know the paradox shouldn’t be too big and generate too many issues, but meeting yourself and living with yourself is _never_ a good idea…” 

Daisy tsk-tsked, clicking her tongue against her palate. “Well, let’s say that her husband isn’t a problem any longer, so you don’t have to worry about you, I don’t know, blowing up by co-existing with him.”

“Oh.” Fitz swallowed- he had the distinct belief that he should have been a little bit bothered by the fact that Jemma was, basically, exchanging one Fitz for another like it was, basically, nothing. But, it had been him, at least. Future him. No alternate reality. No LMD. Just time-travel him.“Well, it was _me_. And besides, we stopped the future from happening, so, in a way, it’s like it never happened.”

Daisy patted him on the shoulder. “Well, if it helps you sleep at night, be my guest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> "All that time in the ice, it damaged his mind" was something Marvel (comics) came out with a few years back, in "What if: Avengers Disassembled", where it was a slightly crazy Captain America who talked the Scarlet Witch into destroying the Avengers (yes, it happened). When Fitz awoke so many years in the future, and he started to have issues, my mind went back there. It was a very nice comic book, which was even better than the main Avengers story-arc, in my opinion.


End file.
